singing brought me back to you
by SFJ0813
Summary: Bella moves to l.a and becomes a singer for rca records when edward leaves. She returns to forks where the Cullens have returned to. She isn't the same bella they knew. EmmettxBella romance.
1. Chapter 1

I have rewritten this so it is easier to read.

Disclaimer-I don't own ish.

My alarm clock went off and I flew up. I accidentally threw the alarm clock at the floor thus breaking it into several pieces. Great now I had to buy a new one. Eh, no use crying over spilled milk. I walked over to the closet of my L.a apartment. I moved out of Charlie's house about five years ago. Charlie had hoped I would go to stay in Forks, but I told him that I was an adult and I could make my own decisions. I now lived in L.a

I took out a pair of black Levi jeans as well as a light purple top that showed off my curves as well as my belly button ring and changed into them.

After Edward left me I basically gave myself a makeover. I dyed my hair blond and started dressing up more often and left Forks. Forks reminded me of Edward way too much.

"Bella, you up" Brandy sighed tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm awake just getting dressed" I replied.

I put on my knee length black boots and walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen.

"There you are, here" Brandy said handing me a cup of coffee.

I took a sip.

"You excited for your audition" Brandy asked enthusiastically.

I have an appointment with RCA Records. If they liked me and wanted me then we would move on and start recording songs.

"Yeah, I am kinda excited, but it's kinda scary too ya know" I said and she nodded.

Brandy and I were on our way to the audition. I crossed my fingers.

"Nervous" she asked?

"Very, what if they don't like me or what if they think I have a bad voice" I rambled on.

"Bella, your just stressing yourself out. If they don't like you doesn't mean your not good. There are tons of labels you can get signed to so if RCA doesn't want you then there will be a label that does" Brandy said comforting me.

"Were here" Brandy said.

Brandy parked the car and we got out and went into the huge building. We walked into a humongous room.

"Ms. Swan right on time".

"Yes, oh and I hope you don't mind if she observes" I said pointing to Brandy.

"Yes, she can watch" He said.

"Shall I begin" I said and he nodded.

I picked up the microphone and started singing

Young girl, don't cry

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

Young girl, it's all right

Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream

Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems

No one ever wants or bothers to explain

Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

Young girl, don't hide

You'll never change if you just run away

Young girl, just hold tight

And soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed

It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid

No one reaches out a hand for you to hold

When you're lost outside look inside to your soul

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

Yeah...

Life is a journey

It can take you anywhere you choose to go

As long as you're learning

You'll find all you'll ever need to know

You'll make it

You'll make it

Just don't go forsaking yourself

No one can stop you

You know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

I finished the song and looked at all five representatives.

"You've got a great voice and we want you".

I grinned so wide it should have hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

I have rewritten this so it is easier to read.

Disclaimer-I don't own ish.

8 Months later

A lot of things have happened since I was accepted by RCA. First of which is I started recording songs and now I can say that I have an album to be proud of. Not just that, but it was a hit. I was booked for talk shows and tours around the world. The only downside to the whole being a famous celebrity was the paparazzi. It was hell. At least fifteen people trying to get pictures of me and the camera's were big ass bitches. I couldn't go out to lunch without getting harassed, but I couldn't complain.

My cell phone pulled me out of my trance as it rang. I quickly picked it out of my pocket and looked at it before answering it. I did that more now because any fan could be calling. Don't get me wrong I love my fans, but they would ask personal stuff. What does this song represent to you? It's just hard to talk about some things. I was now on a privet jet on my way to Forks. You see if I were to take a plane with people it would be insane. People wanting autographs. Everyone would be in my face and I don't handle that I just explode. I need my own space or else I'll go nuts on your ass.

Six hours later

The jet landed. I got up and grabbed our things and got off of the jet. I put my Dior sun glasses on and pulled the hood of my hoodie over my head so no one knew it was me. I took out my beeping device for the rental. "There" I said pointing east to where it was. I walked over to it, got in and drove off to meet Charlie first. He didn't know I was coming and he was going to be surprised. For two reasons. One because of my appearance. Two because of not calling before visiting.

I parked the rental into the driveway to see Charlies cruiser, but another car that was unfamiliar to me. I opened the door and excited the door and walked up to the porch. I knocked on the door several times.

"Coming" Charlie yelled.

Charlie opened the door.

"Who are you" he asked confused?

I gave him a confused look, and then I remembered that I had a hood and sunglasses on. I pulled my hood down and took off my sunglasses. Charlie pulled me into a hug. He must have missed me a lot. I pulled back from the hug.

"Bells, I missed you. Come on in" Charlie offered.

I walked in and I seen someone that I didn't expect to see.

Alice.

"A-A-Alice" I stuttered.

"Bella" Alice running towards me and jumped on me after which I fell.

"Ugh, Alice that hurt" I groaned.

She pulled me up of the floor and hugged me.

"Bella, welcome back" she grinned.

I hugged her back. She pulled back from the hug and got a good look at me.

"Bella" Alice chuckled. "You look different".

I rolled my eyes


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight Stephanie does.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

"Let's go up to my room to talk, Alice" I said. Alice and I went up the stairs and in my room. It was the same as I left it except that I took my things. Clothes, books ect. I sat down on the bed. "Ok, what do you want to know" I asked Alice? "Tell me what happened after we left. Tell me everything leave nothing out" Alice pressed. "Ok, um I was a complete zombie. I eat and did the school work. Of course. But I was like dead inside. Well, anyway I had to get away from forks it reminded me too much of you guys. I moved to L.A. and got an apartment and uh, now I sing I guess you could call it" I finished. Alice embraced me. "I'm so sorry, Bella, but Edward made us he said it was for the best. That if he stayed with you, you would be in danger and he loved you and always would, but he didn't want you to get hurt or die. If it helps he was a wreck and was all depressed and wanting to die". I cried into Alice's shoulder. "He still loves me" I whispered under my breath, but Alice must have heard it. Stupid Vampire super hearing. "Yes, he does love you, Bella he's lost without you he's not himself. I don't even recignize him. It's scary" Alice sighed sadly. I sobbed in Alice's shoulder and she tightened her grip around my waist. "Do you want to see him" Alice asked me? "Alice, I can't" I cried. "Not just yet".

Alice and I talked a little bit longer and she went back to the Cullen Mansion. She didn't want anyone to get suspicious. Though with Edward's mind reading skills he would find out sooner or later. Alice couldn't keep that I was back a secret for too long. Especially from Edward.

Alice's POV

I walked through the door. "Alice, where were you" Edward asked? "Um, nowhere" I lied. It was only a matter of time before Edward found out Bella was in town. "Wait, what about Bella" Edward muttered? "What do you know, Alice". I just ignored him and walked up to my room. I could hear footsteps and no doubt it was Edward's. Oh god. Bella wasn't ready to see him right now. I heard someone come and reacted thinking it was Edward. "EDWARD GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed louder a banshee. It wasn't Edward though. It was Jasper. "Jasper" I breathed.

Bella's POV

"Dad, I'm goin for a walk I'll be back in a while" I shouted so Charlie would hear it. "Kay, Bells" he said as I left.

I walked into an abandoned alley which was a very bad idea. My instincts were yelling at me 'to get the hell out of there before something bad happens'. I didn't listen though. I heard someone behind me. I walked faster. Deja Vu. I all of a sudden remembered when those guys were chasing me in Port Angeles. Unlike then if I was in that situation again I would fight back. I wasn't that girl who was defenseless. I learned a few things in L.A. One of them being if you go to the bad part of the city your lookin' for a death wish and the other being for you to live in a big city you have to be a tough bitch. And that's exactly what I did. I got tired of this stupid game so I turned around to see Several drunk men. Why me. "Do you want something?" I said harshly. "You darlin" one of them said. I was not in the mood for mind games. "Look, leave me alone I'm not in the mood". The same guy gave me a devilish smirk. I didn't have time for this. I turned around to walk off, but an arm caught me off guard. "Where do you think your goin". I turned around swiftly and tried to get out of his grip. Which was in vain. He was strong. "Let go" I cried. "Not until I get what I want little girl". I don't know if it was fear or anger, but my adrenaline skyrocketed. I took my free hand and shoved him against the brick wall at the end of the alley. "Don't mess with me it's not in your best interest" I warned. He looked at me like I was crazy. Well, of course only a crazy person would fight back against that many people. "Foolish little bitch" He said and came at me. He punched me in the gut and in returned I roundhouse kicked him sending him to the brick wall with blood coming from his face. I looked to the others. "Any other of you want a piece of this" I yelled. They ran away faster than a vampire. medaphorically speaking of course. I turned and walked away. It wasn't long after I walked away that I felt something cold hit my head and I fell into unconsciousness, but the last thing I remember was calling Edward's name.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	4. Chapter 4

I am back I know i have been gone a while but I will be updating all the stories hopefully by july but if not by then it will be in the month of july and i will try to update regularly. 

Oh and all y'all voted and this is going to be a emmett/bella romance. don't like it I don't give a fuck. Haters go ahead and Flame yo' ass off. I laugh at haters. 

But for the supporters I love y'all you are the reason I keep on writing thanks for y'all support. *kisses all around* oh and for the supporters I have a poll on my profile for songs you want Bella to sing go vote i want an opinion. Enjoy the chapter. 

Disclaimer- i don't own anything except the plot stephanie owns twilight. 

Bella's POV

I woke up to find myself in a king sized bed which was not my style. I quickly forced myself to sit up and figure out what the hell was going on. I glanced down and seen a pink scented slip of paper. I picked it up and hoped that would give me a clue as to where I was. 

Bella, when you wake up come down to the living room I'll be waiting for you

Alice.

I understood then that I was at the cullen's mansion. I sighed a shaky sigh knowing that Edward would be there and walked downstairs to meet with Alice. As I decended the last stair on the stair case I saw Alice's face sparkle with joy. "Bella, how's your head" Alice asked which confused me. Had something happened to my head? I put my hand to the back of my head and what had happened the previous night came flooding back to me. The whole the chase the encounter and most of all the metal pole hitting my head. I felt dizzy after that and quickly sat down on the last stair of the staircase so I didn't fall. Alice was at my side in an instant. "Bella, what is it what's wrong" she asked concerned? "It's nothing just a little dizzy" I brushed it off as nothing which it was. "Do you want me to get Carlisle" Alice asked? "No that's ok I'm fine, but I do want to talk to him about something else, but later" I sighed. Alice pulled me up off the stair and guided me to the couch which there was a platter full of food obviously for me. "Eat, we'll talk after" she damanded and I obliged. 

I ate the last piece of food of the platter which looked designer. "Ok, first things first never take a walk at night time and second you kicked his ass when you went all taekuandoe on his ass and you were like 'anyone else want a piece of this'" Alice said gracefully. I laughed at the last part of what she said. "One more thing Bella, where did you learn to dance" Alice said which stunned me. She must have seen my music video's. "Oh, that um, well when I dance I don't think about what mistake I'm going to make I just do what my body tells me to do" I laughed. "You must teach me one of your dances someday". Lovely. "On the serious side of things Edward wants to see you soon" Alice said which I was afraid of. "What's he want" I asked which was a stupid question. Alice gives me a slightly annoyed look. "You know what he wants, he wants you" Alice sighed. "Ok, but he wasn't the one to save me was he" I asked frantically? Alice chuckled at my nervousness. "No" she began. "Emmett saved you". Thank god. Ok, let me get this over with. "Where is Edward" I asked? "In the kitchen" Alice said. I walked in the kitchen Alice fallowing me no doubt and I jumped on the counter in a sitting position. I looked around and could the whole Cullen family there. Rosalie looked me up and down trying to find a flaw in me. Same old Rosalie still a bitch. "You wanted to see me" I replied. Edward took my hand in his. "Bella I'm so sorry I left you" he started to get down on his knees. Oh, god he better not propose. "Will you forgive me, I-I l-love you". If he was human he would have been crying by now. I could tell he was sorry. "Edward I forgave you a long time ago, but that doesn't mean what you want it to" I said trying my hardest to hold back tears. "What do you mean, Bella" He asked tears in his eyes that would never fall. "I mean that I won't take you back I have been broken once I won't be broken again the most you and I could ever be is friends take it or leave it" I said. Edward was stunned I could see it in his eyes. "That doesn't mean that I don't love you I will always love you hell you'll always be a part of me, but I respect both you and I too much to do that" I said. "I understand" he replied sadly after which leaving the room and into his room. I tried to be nice oh well. What happened next was very unexpected. Rosalie walked up to with a pissed off look. "How dare you do you know how much loves you I would kill if he felt the same way about-" she stopped herself before she said something she would regret. I was now very upset this bitch was makin me on the verge of tears. I jumped off the counter onto my feet. "Ok, you want to know why I can't be with him. I'll tell y'all why." I was now crying. "I can't have kids because of him. I LIED. How could I ever forgive him. I wake up everyday knowing that I can never have a child." I yelled. Rosalie was shocked at my outburst it was very unlike me. Let me rephrase that it was very unlike the "bella" they knew this Bella won't take any shit and this was a moment of weakness. Rosalie left shortly after. I wiped the tears away fiercely from my dark tanned skin. "Alice get my purse" I stated. "Bella i don't think-" Alice started, but I didn't let her finish. "Please just get my purse" I pleaded. "Ok" she replied simply after which leaving to get my purse. I turned around towards the rest of them. "Emmett thanks for saving me if there's anything I can do in return don't hesitate to ask". "Bella, I didn't do it to be rewarded but as long as you're at it you could do one thing for me" he grinned. "What is it" I asked? He lifted his shirt and handed me a pen. "Sign my abs" He stated simply. I laughed. It was the last thing on earth I would expect for him to ask. I put my hand on his hip and signed his abs with my other hand. I looked up into his eyes. "Anything else" I asked? He leaned down to my ear and whispered something along the lines of 'not unless you want there to be' in a seductive voice. I knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to embarress me and make me blush, but I figured I'd play along. "Get rid of Rosalie and I'll think about it" I whispered to him shocking him which was my objective. "I got you're purse" Alice said walking in with a smile on her face. Something told me she had a vision. I walked over to Alice grabbed my purse and left the cullen mansion. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight.

I drove back to Charlie's house after exiting The Cullen mansion. As I pulled up into the driveway Charlie ran out of the house. No doubt he was watching for when I'd return.

"Isabella, where in the hell have you been" Charlie yelled.

Uh-oh he used my full name, he is pissed. Damn, what am I gonna tell him I can't tell him the truth he'll say it's too dangerous to live in L.a.

"I, uh, ran into a friend and lost track of time" I lied nervously. I'm not a very good liar, but hopefully he would buy it. Charlie's facial features remained the same leading me to believe he knew I was lying.

"Next time, call first" was his only reply as he walked back into the house after which I fallowed.

"I'm sorry, Dad I promise to call first" I sighed happy that he bought my story.

Charlie sighed. "Bella, I just worry about you a lot anyone could hurt you now that you aren't just an ordinary girl anymore". Anyone did.

"I understand" I replied truthfully.

"I'm going to bed Bells, if you go anywhere please leave a note saying that you are gone and where you went" Charlie yawned gliding his way up the stairs.

"Goodnight, dad" I whispered under my breath going up to my room.

I dropped my body upon my old bed feeling the coolness of the pillow hit my head. Even though I was knocked out by a man on the street last night and was out for god knows how many hours I was still tired. I closed my eyes taking the blanket over my body drifting into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the front door. Who the hell could this be? I got up from my teenage bed and walked down the stairs. The knocking continued.

"I'm coming" I yelled so whoever it was could hear me. I opened the door to see a man with little to no hair with a flowers in his hand.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked groggily.

"You're her" The close to bald man said.

"Yes I'm a girl I know this who are you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, uh I'm David, I-I'm a-a bi-g fan" David stuttered.

I should have figured that out when he was 'You're her'. I've never been in this situation I don't know what to say.

"Are those flowers for me?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm a florist and I'm out on a delivery." He said handing me the flowers.

There were two bouquet's of flowers. One was red roses and the other was black roses. Roses are three dollars per rose, and there were twenty four roses which was about seventy two dollars plus delivery fees which was easily one hundred dollars.

"Anything else?" I asked politely.

"Can I get an autograph" He asked half scared that I was going to slam the door in his face.

"Sure" I muttered.

He handed me a copy of my album artwork and asked me to sign on the cover. I signed my initials as I always did when I give autographs after which handing it to him.

"Thank you" he studdered.

"No, thank you" I smiled.

He left quickly and I took my flowers into the kitchen, putting them in a vase of water. I looked for a card, and found two. One inside each bouquet. The one inside the bouquet with the red roses said

Roses are red  
violets are blue  
I am blond  
and so are you

It is obvious who sent this. Rosalie. I am surprised that she took out of her shopping money to buy me roses. It proves (at least to me) that she's ready to bury the hatchet and be done with this dumb little girl bullshit. I am impress with her for going the extra mile. I put down Rosalie's card and went on to the other.

This one shocked me. It didn't rhyme, but it was much more beautiful and meaningful than Rosalie's.

to some black roses signify death and pain  
but to me it signifys rebirth and growth  
I see both in you, Bella  
ps. I apologize for your birthday  
Jasper

I am over shocked that Jasper sent me flowers. If I was anymore shocked I would be electrocuted. I should go thank both Jasper and Rosalie right away. I better take a shower though it's been a few days since I had one.

Sorry for the wait. but i will update regularly... review or don't its yo choice... lol...


	6. Chapter 6

ok y'all here it the next chapter. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I will have another chapter out by the end of July or the beginning of August or maybe sooner if I feel motivated enough.

review

I don't own twilight.

I took my shower quickly. I checked the weather and it was unusually warm for the time being so I took the rare opportunity and put something sexy, but classy on. I tried putting on a sundress, but it always looks weird on me. I must not have tried it on before I bought it in the first place. I settled for a yellow dress that showed off my curves as well as my breasts, but not to the point that it looked slutty. It looked sexy in a subtle way not as if I was going to Victoria's secret runway like most of the girls that live in Forks. The dress was also long and had a slit in it to show some leg.

I left a note in Charlie's room so that when he wakes up he doesn't freak and knows that I left and that I will call him when I get back.

I was now in my car driving the speed limit. Certain things about me may have changed. My tomboyish tendencies for example, but I still hated over the top fast driving. I turned on the radio and wasn't shocked to her garbage come out of the speakers. Most music today is trash beyond belief. Not that it made me sad or anything I always had cd's in my rental to fall back on. I put on one of my favorite cd's. My Life by Mary J Blige. I had really blasted it in my room when Edward left me.

I had gotten it from Angela the only true friend I had back then. Both of us were driving and she put the cd in and I was lovin it from the first track to the last track. I asked her who she was listening to and she was so shocked that I didn't know who it was that she didn't pay attention to the road and she almost lost control of the car, but she managed to gain control back. After that night I went out and I bought that cd. I listened to that cd so much that I ended up having to buy several copies because after a while they would break from me listening to it too much. I didn't have an Ipod then, which I have not. Well actually it's an Iphone, but that's not the point.

Anyway that was what got me hooked on music mostly Rn'b and Hip-hop both of which have took a turn for the worst these days. There are some good artists, but not that many. Most of the artists are just doing whatever to get money. With the music I did it wasn't fake like that it was what I felt was in my heart, which pissed the label off because they wanted a more generic pop sound, but I wasn't having that. I told them I would do a few dance tracks, but I wouldn't dumb down to the pop scene and that it was final. They could either drop me or accept it. They kept me on which surprised me because labels are notorious for dropping artists left and right. I was thankful and took it as a sign of god. I also took it as a sign of god that I got good opening week sales.

I told the label that I needed a break from interviews and performances. They had me doing interviews and performances night and day and I couldn't go on if I didn't have some rest and we came to an agreement that I could have a few days off and I immediately flew to Forks so that I could have privacy and not be bothered by the paps.

I parked near the Cullen Mansion some time later.

I didn't see Alice or Emmett come out to greet me which surprised me. Were they planning something. My suspicions were high right about now, but it would be rude to not thank Rosalie and Jasper for the flowers. I am many things, but rude is not one of them. Well, unless someone provokes me then I can become a rude bitch.

I got out of the car nervous at what I would come across when I went into the Cullen Mansion. I shook the feeling and went to the door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again and got the same response. Now I know for sure they are planning something. Either that or they are out hunting. I don't believe that though. I believe that Alice is the mastermind behind the whole thing that is planned. I sighed and opened the door. Surprise no one was there.

"Alice" I called. "I know that you are planning someone I'm not an idiot."

Still I get no answer. No noise. Nothing. I start to wonder if they are even here and not out hunting.

I flopped onto the couch. I noticed a note on the table beside it. I picked it up.

Bella

We have a surprise for you.

Come down to your old high school. We will be waiting behind it.

Alice

What. Are you serious? I was right. My instincts are always on point, but what is she planning. I grabbed my purse that I put down on the couch when I sat on it and was out the door. Wouldn't it be a shame if I stalled and showed up late? I smiled deviously. That would piss Alice off, but she probably already knew that I was going to do it. Although I eventually had to go to meet her just to see what she had planned? It would be a lie if I said that I wasn't excited to see what Alice had planned.

I went to the local music store and picked up a few cd's. When I went in there was a few people who I didn't know, but knew me. They were fans of mine and asked for autographs. It was still kind of foreign for people asking autographs from me. I didn't feel famous I was still the same person I was before I became a singer. I had changed after Edward left me though. Well not right away, but after I got over the zombie phase. I had hid myself from Edward I had tried to be perfect for him and that was something I am not. Over the last five years I have learned a lot. I learned that if I tried to be what a man wanted me to be then the relationship wouldn't work out and I would be dependent on him. I learned how to be me and be comfortable in my own skin something I had never felt. That is why I am now comfortable in wearing dresses and being sexy. Even if I was to get back with Edward (which would never happen) It would never work out. The Bella who Edward wanted was Dead and Gone like that T.I. song. I think one of the reasons Edward and the Cullen family thought I still was in love with Edward was because of my Album. I sang about heartbreak. The thing they didn't understand was that I was channeling the emotion and pain that I felt when Edward had left. The only thing I felt now was heartbreak over was that I couldn't physically have a child. I didn't want a child right now, but I still was angry that I had my choices toke away.

After enough time elapsed I decided to show up and see what Alice had planned. Right Now I was parked outside of my old high school. I nonchalantly walked towards the back of the school. I was shocked to see…


	7. Alice interview questions bella singing

ok y'all here it the next chapter. tell me what you think

review

I don't own twilight. I don't own the songs I used in this either.

I saw what Alice had planed. She had several rows of chairs with people in each and every one of the chairs. Alice was standing on a stage that had been made for this occasion. Not only that, but there were two chairs on the stage one regular one and the other one that would be for a queen. I could tell that it was expensive it wasn't a knockoff. Easily a couple of grand. Damn, she went all out. I had a hard time not smiling. I knew now what she was planning. She wanted an interview. I shook my head laughing silently. She is too much.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen introducing the diva, the dancer, the songstress, with a kick you're ass kinda attitude. Believe me I've seen it. Bella get you're ass out here" She called me on stage and I started walking to the stage in a model like fashion.

My model walk was very good. I had practice millions of times. My best friend Brandy was a very graceful person and taught me how to do it right.

I could feel everyone's gaze on me. It didn't bother me being the center of attention. I actually like it a lot. I knew that there were fans in the audience, but I also knew there were haters in the audience as everyone has haters. Haters didn't bother me since I was comfortable in my own skin and they weren't gonna stop me from being me.

I continued to walk until I came to the stage, to which I walked up and sat on the throne like chair after which crossing my legs.

"I love the dress" Alice said as I sat down.

"Thank you" I said thanking her for the compliment.

"Ok, like I said I would let you're fans ask you some questions, but why don't you tell us how you came to be a singer for Rca?" Alice asked.

I began to tell her the story.

Flashback-

It had all happened about a year after Edward left me I changed myself because I knew that I couldn't go on like that forever. I moved to L.a where by coincidence I worked at a string of bars and one of the bartenders at the last bar I worked at found one of the songs I wrote and passed it on to a friend of her's in the music business.

I hadn't known anything about this. The bartender put the song back into my folder before I knew it was gone. She convinced me to sing on of my songs like while her friend was there. (Although, I didn't know that at the time.) I sung it acapella and after that everyone clapped.

Days later I was contacted by her friend who is now my best friend Brandy. Brandy convinced me to stop bartending and for her to take care of me until I got a record deal. I was nervous about the idea, but in the end I accepted.

Within a few months I had gotten an opportunity to perform for Rca and they said I had a good voice and that they wanted me.

End of Flashback-

"Wow" Alice said. "That is quite a story. It seems like a fairytale. Mariah's was also very fairytale like lady's and gentlemen I salute Bella the next Mariah."

I laughed shaking my head. I loved Mariah, but it would be a long long time before I could even be compared to her. If I even lasted that long. I was hopeful, but labels drop artists all the time.

"Ok" Alice began again. "Are you ready for all you're questions."

The audience cheered loudly. I had never answered fans questions so I was kind of anxious.

"Like I said every question will be anonymous so you better have not written on the question cards 'will you go out with me'. This is directed to you Mike."

I couldn't believe she said it. I started laughing. I love it. I bet Mike was pissed though.

"Are you ready, Bella?" She asked me.

"Yes" I replied.

She began asking the questions on the cards. There were a lot of cards my guess would be thirty to fifty.

"What dance songs that aren't you're own do you dance to?"

"I don't have any" I began. "Just kidding" I added towards the end.

"There are so many, but right now I am addicted to 'Shareefa's I need a boss'."

I heard someone in the audience yell who's Shareefa.

"Who's Shareefa" I said in disbelief. "Stick by after and you'll know who she is".

That's crazy how can he not know who Shareefa is. She is only one of the soulful singers since Mary.

"Next question, who are you're inspirations in today's rn'b".

"Oh, that's easy. Shareefa, Letoya Luckett, Keyshia Cole, and Alicia Keys."

Alice scoffed at the next question. I looked at her confused. She showed it to me and I knew why. It wasn't a question it was a comment from a hater. I just rolled my eyes not really caring.

Alice continued with the questions.

"You mentioned in an interview that you wouldn't do a pop album because you didn't like what pop represented in today's music would you ever do a hip hop album."

I hadn't been expecting this question, but still I answered it truthfully.

"Well, to be honest I have written a few rap songs, but I don't think I would write a whole album just for rap songs. I may however do a mixtape in the future or a double disc. One disc Rn'b the other rap."

"Wow." Alice stated. Obviously she didn't know that I would have said that.

"Next question" I said trying to move things along.

"Oh, right" Alice began again. "What do you think of the whole role model thing".

Yes, I was glad this question was asked because I had wanted to speak my mind on this for a while. I detested the whole thing.

"I think it's stupid. I think it's parents way to blame society for their bad parenting. I mean if you don't think it's suitable for you're kid block it. Don't let it into the house. A lot of people just like to talk, but do nothing about it and that pisses me off big time. I know you didn't ask this, but I will not and never will be a role model you got the wrong girl."

After my rant a few people started clapping and a few people started talking which is what people do best is talk. Run their mouths. The ones that were talking I recognized as haters. I rolled my eyes. Whatever. As long as they are not getting in the way of my business.

Alice continued to ask questions. Some were about how I live my life to get a better look at me the person. I told them that I lived in the same apartment with my friend Brandy that I did before I became famous. I wasn't Hollywood and I wasn't going to pretend I was.

I, also got asked about my sexual preferences and told them I was a classy girl and I do it all the regular way.

A few more were messeges from the haters and a few were really dumb questions.

The most personal question was If I just wrote about my heartbreak I had gone through from Edward and I told them no. I had been in many relationships and situations since Edward left me. I had dealt with more fake friends. I had dealt with cheating boyfriends, boyfriends who only wanted me for sex, and one relationship that had been very destructive, which was my last one.

I didn't get into the details of the last one I just told them the minimum that they needed to know.

Alice had asked them if they wanted to hear me sing and they roared and roared.

Alice asked me which I wanted to sing. I told her that I would sing two ballads and If she could get me jeans and a shirt I would also do a dance song.

She smiled at that and got on her way of getting both of them.

She came back and whispered to me that she would have them by time I was done with the second song.

She had one of the security guys that she hired clear the stage of both chairs and set up the equipment for me to sing.

I stepped back onto the stage and started to sing my hit 'If I were a Boy'.

I had wrote this song for everyman I had ever dated. It wasn't just about Edward. Although I couldn't deny there was a part of it that was about him.

If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted then go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it.  
Cause they'd stick up for me.

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted (wanted)  
Cause he's taken you for granted (granted)  
And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say its just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong

Tears came to my eyes as I sang the bridge to the song. It was eerie how it matched the situation. Edward had begged to get back with me a day or so previous. I didn't hide the emotions when I sang. If I had to I would cry when I sang and I realized as I ended the bridge that a few tears were falling from my eyes down to my cheek.

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah you don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed  
But you're just a boy

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah you don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl someday

You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed  
But you're just a boy

I had closed my eyes, which i do sometimes when I sing.

I opened my eyes to hear the chapping and see the shock on some people's faces. Obviously they didn't think my voice was really real. They thought I had used a pitch corrector to make my voice sound better, but that was wrong. I didn't use anything besides the beat and my voice. As a matter of a fact I have a song on my album where my voice is the beat.

Alice came back on the stage.

"Wow, that was one helluva performance. I think a lot of girls can relate to that. I don't think that applaud was big enough. Come on now give the woman the praise she deserves" Alice shouted.

The crowd went wild erupting in claps, cheers and yells.

"That's much better. Now to grace the stage once again is yours truly the diva that puts Lady Gaga to shame on so many levels Bella Marie Swan."

I told Alice which song I wanted to sing next and she put the instrumental on through the speakers and I took the mic and started to talk.

"Now, this next song is about a relationship I was in a couple of years ago. He didn't love me the way I needed to be loved. This is called Lesson Learned and I hope you guys like it".

Lately we haven't had a chance to speak  
Cause you aint really had no time for me  
Maybe there's somewhere else you'd rather be  
And I don't understand it at all  
If I recall I gave you everything  
But I can't remember one time you sacrificed for me  
And I'm starting to feel like I'm losing myself  
So I think that I'll just live with what's left

Why did you treat me like a girl on the side  
Why did you have to go and make me cry  
Boy tell me  
You could've walked away  
Rather than cause me pain  
Baby I aint really need it at all  
And I cant make you love me  
So I aint trying that  
You won't make a fool of me  
So you can forget that  
Going out a leading lady  
How my mama raised me  
Take the stripes that I've earned lesson learned

Why did you have to go and lie to me  
When you were out there running in the streets  
Well I'm tired of calling your cell phone  
4 o'clock in the morning  
You pick it up and all I hear is...  
If I was too much woman all you had to say was  
That you wasn't ready  
And I would've understood  
Well let me calm down  
Why should I be mad  
When honestly it aint nothing you stressing bout

Why did you treat me like a girl on the side  
Why did you have to go and make me cry  
Boy tell me  
You could've walked away  
Rather than cause me pain  
Baby I aint really need it at all  
And I can't make you love me  
So I aint trying that  
You won't make a fool of me  
So you can forget that  
Going out a leading lady  
How my mama raised me  
Take the stripes that I've earned lesson learned

Gave so many chances you blew it over again  
Time and time I wonder why  
You put me after your friends  
You couldn't tell me the real  
Boy do you know how it feels  
When I call your phone and you don't call back  
I know you can't be for real uh uh  
So I packed my bags uh  
And aint comin back  
Treat me like I don't know you  
What part of the game is that  
Boy I aint turning around  
This is no place for me to be  
You never meant enough for me

Why did you treat me like a girl on the side  
Why did you have to go and make me cry  
Boy tell me  
You could've walked away  
Rather than cause me pain  
Baby I aint really need it at all  
And I can't make you love me  
So I aint trying that  
You won't make a fool of me  
So you can forget that  
Going out a leading lady  
How my mama raised me  
Take the stripes that I've earned lesson learned

Oh I, I learned my lesson

Oh I, I learned my lesson

I'm leaving you  
That's what I gotta do  
You can't make a fool of me

I'm leaving  
L-leaving you, u u u u u u u

Hayyyyy!

Everyone screams and cheers especially the girls seeing as they probably have felt the feeling. I didn't cry during this song reason being it's a lesson learned and I put that part of my life behind me.

"Ok now, Bella is going to change so she can put on a dance for all of you" Alice said as she flipped the curtain shut so I could change. I was handed the clothes and I dressed in them quickly.

I let Alice pick the dance song and I started to dance as I heard the beat starting.

"Now, this song is for the haters. You ain't gonna bring me down go ahead say what you want. I'm just gonna say 'whatever bitch'

You're callin' me a Ho cause I'm trying to get my freak on  
But Bitch we're in a club, what the hell do you expect, Bitch?  
I worked too freakin' hard to let a hater bring me down  
and we ain't sweatin' you  
what goes around comes back around

You see me in the club rollin' your eyes  
whatever bitch  
but chicks like you gets no love  
whatever  
Hatin' on me snappin' your neck  
whatever bitch  
to all my girls in the east, to all my girls in the west.. sang  
whatever bitch  
you see us in the club rollin your eyes  
whatever bitch  
but chicks like you gets no love  
whatever  
what cha come here for you wanna get checked?  
whatever bitch  
To all my girls in the east, to all my girls in the west.. sang  
whatever bitch

I'm gonna dance. I'm gonna dance  
I'm gonna work it. Work it all night long  
don't give a damn. Bring on the boys  
we can get the party goin' till the break of dawn

You see me in the club rollin' your eyes  
whatever bitch  
but chicks like you gets no love  
whatever  
Hatin' on me snappin' your neck  
whatever bitch  
to all my girls in the east, to all my girls in the west.. sang  
whatever bitch  
you see us in the club rollin your eyes  
whatever bitch  
but chicks like you gets no love  
whatever  
what cha come here for you wanna get checked?  
whatever bitch  
To all my girls in the east, to all my girls in the west.. sang  
whatever bitch

It's almost time to go and you eyes are steady cuttin'  
and I'm still on the floor. Yo, what the hell did you expect, Bitch?  
Been dancing all night long  
Dj's spinnin my favorite song  
and if you spoil my night  
then we can take this shit outside  
Tonight bitch

You see me in the club rollin' your eyes  
whatever bitch  
but chicks like you gets no love  
whatever  
Hatin' on me snappin' your neck  
whatever bitch  
to all my girls in the east, to all my girls in the west.. sang  
whatever bitch  
you see us in the club rollin your eyes  
whatever bitch  
but chicks like you gets no love  
whatever  
what cha come here for you wanna get checked?  
whatever bitch  
To all my girls in the east, to all my girls in the west.. sang  
whatever bitch

I'm gonna dance. I'm gonna dance  
I'm gonna work it. I'm gonna work it all night long  
don't give a damn bring on the boys  
we can keep the party goin till the break of dawn  
til the break of dawn  
til the break of dawn  
til the break of dawn... Bitch

Ok y'all that is the end I hoped you liked it. I got it out sooner than I expected. Review. Tell me If you liked it or not.


	8. Fan, Lauren, Angela, Alice surprise

**Ok. I word on this for like 4 days so you better review... It is extra long and I didn't use any songs in it just talking and dialogue. Ok, I want everyone to know that I changed the rating to 'M' because there are going to be a few graphic scenes and things said in the chapters to come. etc.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own ish.**

I met the person that didn't know who Shareefa was immediately after the whole thing was wrapped up. It was a man. His name was Will It didn't surprise me I knew it was a man from his voice. I couldn't tell how old he was, but I was pretty sure that he was in my age range. he had short kinky hair that was hid underneath a hat. He had a clear complexion except for acne scars that he had on his face. I didn't know him previously when I had lives in Forks all those years ago. Either that or I didn't remember him. I'm almost one hundred percent sure that I didn't know him. I don't usually forget people that I have met in the past even if I only met them a few times. I always remembered, but there is a first time for everything.

When I came up to him he was shocked. I could see it in his expression. Obviously he didn't expect me to do what I said I would. After getting over his shock he fallowed me into my car as we went to the department store or the one that Forks had. I didn't have to tell Alice that I was leaving I figured that she would have foreseen it and she did. She came to my window as I was about to leave, asking if I wanted her to come. I told her no and that it was fine. I didn't want her to come along because I didn't want Will to feel uncomfortable. I would have told her, but I wasn't going to say it in front of Will. I'm not tacky like that.

I put in my copy of Shareefa's album. I told him this was Shareefa and he said it was good. I was glad that he liked it. I was confident that he would like it. If he was at an interview for me then he should like Shareefa since both Shareefa and I make real music. Real recognizes real and I was certain that my fans were real since they were listening to my music. I figured he was a fan since I didn't get the feeling he was a hater.

We pulled into the parking lot of the local department store. I grabbed my purse and walked with him into the store.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah" I looked him in the face.

"Shouldn't we go to my place."

What did he just say. Go to his place. I ain't havin sex with someone I don't know even if he is a fan. I ain't no slut. He is crazy.

"I mean to get money" He added when he saw the look on my face.

I laughed. "Don't worry I got this" I said reassuring him that I would pay.

I grabbed him by the arm pulling him to the cd racks. I put a copy of Shareefa's cd in the cart.

I wasn't coming all this way just to get him one cd if he didn't know who does real music other than me he was about to. I am going to take him out of the mainstream side of music. That is if he is in it.

"Do you listen to Mariah Carey?" I asked.

"Never heard of her".

My eyes got wider than they should have. Does he live under a rock or something. Well, Forks could be considered that since it's small as fuck all.

Forty five minutes we were still getting Cd's. The cart I had was close to being full and by no means was it a small cart. It turns out that he didn't know all that much good music. I took the cart up to the only free aisle to pay for it. I was surprised to see who was the cashier.

I could understand now why the aisle had no one in it. No one could stand the cashier. It wasn't someone who I was on good terms with. It was a girl who had always been jealous of me when I had went to Forks high. It was Lauren. This is not going to be good. I hope I don't end up getting in a confrontation with her. I have no tolerance for fake bitches so she better act like she feels. She better not be actin nice just because I am famous now and got money.

"Oh my god, Bella how long has it been. It's so great to see you." She said cheerfully. This bitch is so fake.

I rolled my eyes to the back of my head. Are we really going to act like we like each other. I for sure wasn't going to play like that.

I was going to tell this bitch off when Will started before I could.

"You are such a liar. You have been hating on her since the second her first single came out. You said how you were going to beat her up if she ever came back" Will said.

I see. This bitch thinks she can take me. She has another thing coming to her. If it comes down to it I'm going to rip out that 5.99 Kmart hairpiece.

She started to deny what he said. She said it was all lies and he was the one who was being fake and he had been hating on me.

I laughed. "Shut the fuck up Lauren we both know that you have hated me for years. Be real for once in your life and admit it."

Lauren's face turned to one of anger and resentment. I glanced around and the few people that were in the store stopped to watch. Oh, this shit is rich. They saw me put this bitch in her place.

I started to put the contents of the cart on the counter as Lauren rang it up.

It took twenty minutes to ring all of it up and the woman behind me was getting testy. I could hear her sighed countless times in frustration.

"The total is fifteen hundred and sixteen cents" Lauren said with resentment.

"Holy shit" Will said shocked.

I looked at him.

"That's what I said when I first went shopping after I got money. I got it." I reassured him again.

"Check or credit card?" Lauren asked.

I laughed. Please. I ain't have a credit card or a checking account. I bring money with me anywhere. It may be bad since I am a celebrity and I could get robbed, but people count do worse with a credit card and don't get me started of a checking account. Banks are like the devil. They tell you what you want to hear, but end up fucking you up in the end. So, I use the last resort. Cash. Cash can't fuck you up like a bank can. I grabbed my purse and took out the money I brought with me which was ten thousand. I took the correct money and gave it to her. She looked at me like I was crazy. I gave her an irritated expression. She took the money, put it the register and gave me my receipt.

I wasn't one to talk behind people's back like Lauren was. I was going to tell her what I thought of her and I did just that. I gave her a hundred from my money.

"Go get yourself some quality hair extensions. Not from the Kmart on sale bin. Oh, and next time you want to say something about me say it to my face. Talk behind my back again and odds are you will you will live to regret it".

"What does that mean. Are you threatening me?" Lauren sneered.

I didn't see any fear in her face although there was no reason for her to be scared, yet. She had not seen the other me yet. She better watch her mouth before the bitch comes out of me. We will have more than words if that happens. Some people think I'm being sassy when I write songs like 'whatever bitch', but it's really a warning. Today it could be whatever bitch. Tomorrow it could be 'my hands around your throat bitch'.

"Let's just say it's a warning" I said giving her full on eye contact.

She still showed no fear in her face. I smirked. She had no idea the monster I could turn into if I was provoked.

I always had a bad temper, but it only got worse when I started working in bars. Men would hit on me constantly and occasionally grab my ass or try make moves on me. I always handled it before the bouncer came over to stop whatever the men would do.

Will and I took the bags out to my car leaving Lauren and her fake Kmart hairpiece.

We were both loading the bags in the car when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well, I don't believe it. Bella is back in town."

I looked behind me to see one of my best friends still to this day.

Angela.

"Oh my god Angela." I didn't expect to see her.

We haven't talked in like three weeks. She had told me she and Ben got engaged and were going to get married and she was busy planning the wedding. I didn't blame her I was busy too with my carrier. I'm glad that we both ran in to each other. She was one of the only people who I could turn to when shit got rough. I had called her when I got signed and she was so happy for me as I was for her when she got engaged. When she told me she got engaged we were on the phone for hours talking about stuff which we always did. Even if we didn't talk for months it wouldn't matter. It just mattered that when she called and we would go on and on. Thank god we both got unlimited minutes. She is like the sister I never had. We both had each others back no matter what.

We both ran to each other and hugged. Oh, lord I'm gonna start getting emotional in a minute. I held my tears in though. Didn't want the whole town to see my makeup smeared. I ain't lookin a mess like that weak bitch Lauren. Especially not in Forks. People will be talking behind my back and I'll have to whoop everyone's ass.

We pulled away from each other and got a good look at each other. We hadn't seen each other physically since I left Forks a few years ago. I had originally come to Forks to see Angela, but Alice kinda distracted me. Plus there was a lot of drama that happened since I got back in town. Getting hit over the head, telling Edward I didn't want him, having to deal with Rosalie getting pissed off because I didn't want Edward, Breaking down in front of the whole Cullen family and last, but certainly not least getting yelled at by Charlie. A lot had happened, but I'm glad that we ran into each other now.

"Why didn't you come and see me" she said with a hand on her hip trying to act mad.

I laughed.

"I was going to, but I kind of got preoccupied" I said.

"I can see why with this gorgeous man." she whispered so Will wouldn't be able to hear.

"Angela" I laughed in embarrassment.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Nothing" I said.

I should probably introduce them. I mean it must seem awkward for him to me to be talking to Angela and he's just in the background. I know I would be.

"Will this is Angela. Angela this is Will." I introduced them.

Both of them shook hands.

All of us talked for a little while, but Angela had to get back to Ben.

I took Will back to his home which was a small apartment. I helped him take all the bags up to his apartment and I left shortly after due to Alice sending me a text message. I would have left anyway, but the text came right after I brought all the bags into his apartment. I wonder how she got my cell number to send the text. Maybe it was while I was unconscious she went through my purse. It doesn't really matter regardless how she got my number. What mattered was what she sent in the text. Her message said that she had another surprise for me. Lovely. Well, actually, I shouldn't be so negative about it I mean it hasn't been that bad so far. She added that she wanted me to be on time and that it was a mean trick to be late for the interview. I think she mentioned that I was exuding diva behavior.

I text her back saying that she had to give me some time. She text me back saying I had forty five minutes to be there or she would find me and drag me on my hands and feet all the way there. I had a feeling that she wasn't kidding and she would do just that. I wasn't stalling. I didn't mind being around the Cullens it's just that it was hot out and I was in jeans and a shirt. This is Forks how long is it going to stay like this. I had to take advantage of it even if I rarely come to Forks. That isn't the point though. I am here now and I needed a change of clothes. I definitely wasn't wearing the dress either that would be too long to wear I needed something shorter. Maybe a skirt. I laughed. It would be fun to walk around in a skirt in Forks. Shake a few people up. Give the haters a reason to hate me. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do.

It's a perfect idea, but the town does talk and Charlie might be upset. Might is actually a big understatement. He would be far beyond upset. He would be livid. To him that would make me a slut being dress like that. I had two choices. I could do it and have him yell at me. Or I could not do it and let him say what I should and what I shouldn't wear. If I did it I would never hear the end of it and he would probably be yelling for hours on end. If I didn't do it I would be doing what Charlie would do in my situation. I made my decision right then and there. I was going to do it because it was something I would do. I had to be me. Not anyone else. Me.

I ended up going back to the Forks department store and tried on a peach miniskirt that showed off my ''assets'' well. It kinda made me look slutty so I put it back. It came down to my mid thigh and covered my panties, but I still had a problem wearing it. I knew people would have a problem with it too, but that's not why I didn't get it. I don't know why people have a problem and feel the need to talk about everything someone is doing, but I have to admit that it was going to be fun fuckin' with them in a classy dressed way.

For my top I found a orange and blue stripped colored hoodie. It wasn't a normal hoodie. It was low cut at about four inches past the end of my breasts. I was going to look sexy in a little more than a subtle way, but not completely obvious. I'm not going to feed into the blond slut stereotype. Besides just because I am wearing some a little short don't make me a slut. It had been a while since I had worn something this short anyway and I couldn't wear a dress since it was so hot. I wasn't going to wear shorts because for one Alice would want me to wear something sexier and two these Forks bitches needed to learn that I wasn't the same tom boy. Although if they piss me off that tom boy is still there and won't think twice about getting dirty in a dress. The ones who call me a slut for it are either sluts themselves or are conservative people who never let their hair down. I had more confidence in doing it as I told myself that. I actually never got why people called girls who wear short things sluts. I mean they are not having sex with every man. Well, some of them are, but the majority of them are just being themselves and that is just what I am doing. For the pants I found a pair of light blue faded Capri.

When I found what I wanted I went to pay for it. There were more free aisle's, but I wanted to see Lauren get upset again. I'm not an instigator, but this bitch had been talking about me for over half a decade and I think it's time I had my fun. Payback is a bitch and I was just getting started. When I brought it up to her she acted like I wouldn't wear it. She laughed as she rang it up. She certainly would be shocked when she saw me in this or was told about it by the whole town. Her and Jessica would both be saying that I was such a slut for wearing it when in reality both of them have worn them in the past and I have seen it with my bare eyes. It wouldn't be too wise for both of them to call me a slut though. For one I know Lauren has fucked more men than Alice has bought outfits. As for Jessica I wouldn't put it past her if she has fucked with other men behind Mike's back.

When I got in the car I put my makeup on. I didn't put much on since I was already wearing foundation and concealer. I put on light colored pink lip gloss and light purple eyeshadow. I also put long hoop earrings on and a couple gold bracelets on each wrist.

I was now at the Cullen mansion. Well, actually I was about five minutes away from it, but I was still close. I wonder what Alice's surprise is. Her first surprise was an interview. What could her next one be? That I didn't know and I have thought about it ever since I got the text. I couldn't guess for the life of me.

I came to the Cullen house about five minutes later. I parked my car in the lot and looked at my reflection in the car mirror before I exited the car. No one came out to greet me. I didn't expect it, but Alice wasn't exactly predictable. I figured that Alice wanted me to come in. I knew that Alice knew I was here if not for her vision it would be her ultra powerful hearing. I was anxious just like I was before, but I was pretty sure that she inside. Call it intuition.

I walked into the Cullen Mansion. Unlike the other time I was greeted this time by Emmett.

"Hey, Bella" He said not looking up.

He looked up and saw what I was wearing and his mouth was wide open. I smiled. I didn't expect to get that big of a reaction.

Emmett is such a freak.

"Wow. You look. Wow" Emmett said smiling.

I could hear Alice's laugh. She knew what I was wearing. I could tell. Besides why else would she be laughing. I shouldn't ask that she could be planning a make up session. I would not let that happen. She would make me look like a barbie and with the blond hair I probably would look identical to one.

"Just for that comment no sex tonight" Rosalie said.

"Rose, you already told me that for the last three nights because I flirted with Bella" Emmett pouted.

"Deal with it" Rosalie huffed.

Emmett sighed and looked at me.

"You are ruining my sex life." He said trying to look mad, but I could tell he wasn't. He was probably sexually frustrated though.

I laughed at his comment and offered a comeback.

"Well, if mine is shot right now why should you have one".

"You could always go back to Eddie. Oh, wait he won't fuck you" Emmett laughed.

"I heard that" Edward said from upstairs.

"Well come on, Emmett bring her up here" Alice said impatiently.

I walked with Emmett up the stairs.

Emmett started laughing out of context which was kinda weird. Actually it was Emmett. Emmett was weird.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You" he said.

I gave him a confused look. Did I have something on my face. The look I gave him only made him laugh more. It only added to my confusion.

He composed himself the best he could and answered my question in a way that made me understand.

"It's funny that you think you can rap".

What. How did he know that I said that? Better yet what made him think I couldn't rap? He didn't even hear me do it. I did it a few times over a beat and I was applauded and told I had mad skills, but the record company said for me to stay on rn'b. I had quite a few rap songs completed at my apartment that I shared with my roommate Brandy. I also had a studio in my room which was where I did some of my most personal recordings. I kept a lot of my best songs to myself because I wasn't ready to let it go yet. The record label probably wouldn't let me use them anyway since most of it wouldn't do good in the mainstream market. It was a pain a lot of the time being on a big label reason being they picked the songs that were on the album along with which songs were singles. I drew the line when they started telling me what I would sing about. I told them it was my way or no way. I would walk out the door and never come back rather than sell out.

"How do you know about that? Did Alice tell you?" I asked.

"She didn't have to tell me I saw it" Emmett answered.

"You mean you were there?".

"No. Alice recorded the whole thing and put it on youtube".

What. Oh my god. I'm not mad, but I wish she would have told she what she was planning to do. I laughed. It was funny. That bitch Lauren will probably see it and leave hate comments. I love it. Seriously though someone needs to bitch slap her and beat her ass into the pavement. Ooh I'm getting Ideas. Whatever I do though I'm gonna make sure I don't kill her. She's not worth me goin to prison for the rest of my life. There was nothing against having a little fun though. Even if it meant a little time in jail nothing I haven't done before.

"Wait. What makes you think I can't rap?" I asked.

Emmett looked at me serious now.

"Everything about you. I mean when was the last time there was a blond rapper and plus most rappers are hard and you could never be that".

What! He still thought I was a sweet little girl. Are you serious. I shook my head. He had really no idea who I was. That girl who was a walkover is gone. Although I don't go off over little things I don't take shit. I give warnings to people and if they still want to play then that is when I start to fight.

"You wanna make a bet on that?" I asked.

"You bet" Emmett stopped in his place.

"Ok if I win you have to admit that I am right that I can rap and do everything I say for the next few days" I stated my demands of the bet.

He looked like he was considering it. A smile crossed his face.

"Ok, but if I win you have to play video games with me seventy two hours straight. No sleeping. No breaks."

I didn't even have to think it over.

"Agreed" I said.

Alice came out of her room looking very impatient. I tried to suppress a laugh, but I couldn't help it and laughed.

"Emmett, the point of having you downstairs is for you to bring her upstairs not make bets. Bets that you may loose. Now come on, Bella" Alice dragged me to her room with Emmett fallowing. Inside her room which was oversized by the way was every member of the Cullen family sitting on a couch and then there were two chairs against the end of the wall exactly horizontal to the couch. Again she had the queen like chair.

"Alice what is with the chair. I'm not the queen of England. I don't need special attention."

"Of course you are not the queen of England. You're much younger and besides you are a star you deserve to be treated like a queen. Most woman would love it. There's something about you, Bella. You are one of a kind. Regardless you will sit in it if I have to tie you to it." Alice warned.

Emmett laughed which bounced off the walls and made it louder.

"What makes you think you can" I said. I was being sassy.

"Oh, I will and I got a whole team of vampires on my side. Who do you got on yours" Alice teased.

"I have a lot of people on my team" I replied.

"Like?" Alice asked.

"You wouldn't know them. They are from outta town" I said bringing my ponytail from my left to my right shoulder.

"Let me guess they are really strong guys who can defeat vampires" Alice said sarcastically.

"As a matter of a fact yes" I fired back.

"Are you dating the captain".

"Yes, but he has a few sexual problems" I kept playing along.

"Carlisle can probably get you a penis pump for him" Alice laughed for what seemed like hours until Carlisle growled at her in what I thought might have been embarrassment. I think the others were too shocked to say anything. After regaining their composer both Carlisle and Esme stood up to hug me. Edward, Jasper and Rosalie did not. I hugged both Carlisle and Esme at the same time.

They both told me that they were sorry for leaving. I told them it was ok and that it was Edward's choice.

I wasn't going to look like a jerk and not hug the rest of them. I did, but it wasn't because I cared how it looked. Well, maybe a little part was, but I wanted to be on good terms with the rest of them and not have a big drama session.

I hugged Edward while he sat down which was weird. He returned the hug. I expected he would since he was raised to be polite and not an ass. I didn't hate Edward I was disappointed in him though and a little mad or maybe a lot mad. I mean I can't have kids so I have a right to hate him, but I don't.

I moved to Jasper which shocked the whole Cullen family when I hugged him. It also shocked Jasper. I know these things. I whispered my thanks for the flowers and that there was nothing to forgive, but if he really wanted it I forgave him.

I moved on to the hardest part of all. Rosalie. I had no idea how she was going to react. She could smack me or turn her head or walk out. What she did do was very lady like and showed that she wasn't always a vain bitch all about herself. She stood up and embraced me. I blinked several times. Wow. Is this the same Rosalie or did someone trade her in an alien. I returned the hug nonetheless.

**I also will be writing the raps that Bella is rapping which will also be pretty dark. not dark like devil, but still kind of dark. One of my reviewers said I like this story, but I'm not sure how it's b/em. I am glad you asked that cause a lot of people didn't give feedback like that. I will explain how it will be b/em without giving away what's going to happen in the future of this story. I'm tryin to balance it out not so much romance that it takes away from the plot. so there is going to be chapters without Emmett, but it's not going to be 3-6 chapters in a row without him, just bare with me. This is not just going to be a b/em story this is going to be about how bella deal's, learning lessons, showing the whole cullen family how she's not the same sweet girl who doesn't have a backbone etc.**


	9. Chapter 9

ok. here is another chapter of Singing brought me back to you. I have been goin crazy about doin a chapter, and I knew I had to get this out. How y'all like it. Don't forget to review...

After Rosalie and I embraced I sat down with Alice. I had no choice, but to sit in this queen chair. The reason I hated it so much is because I am not a queen. I'm not putting myself down or anything, but I just think of myself that way. Yes, I may have a song if the top 50, but I am still humble. I am not all diva about it. I'm not full of myself. People in the music industry who are full of themselves get sloppy and start to think they don't have to work hard. I am the oppisite of that. I will work hard til' I die regardless if I am making music or cleaning someones house.

"Ok, Bella. You are staying with us with the remainder of your vacation." Alice declared.

What. She thought I was staying here for the rest of my days off. She got me twisted.

"What's makes you think I will?" I questioned.

"I had a vision" She said.

"Visions aren't set in stone" I countered.

"You're right. We'll just have to see."

"I say we make a compromise" I suggested.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I stay with you for one night"

"No. Three nights" She demanded.

Ooh, she is persistent isn't she.

"Two nights" I offered.

She looked to be considering it.

"Ok. Two nights and I dress you up like a barbie." Alice's cheery voice said.

Hell no. I ain't gettin' dressed as no barbie.

"How about this. Two and a half nights. You can take me shopping with you, but no barbie dress up."

Alice smiled. "You got yourself a deal."

Alice pulled out a well designed list out. "Now that you changed your plans I am going to have to remake this list." Alice said in mock anger after which editing her list.

Oh my my my. I am anxious to see what is on that list. Knowing Alice shopping is at the top of the list. I have never been on a full extensive shopping trip with Alice, but i have seen her come back from one and there were dozens and dozens of bags.

"It really would be much easier if you would just stay the three days" Alice mentioned.

"Too bad" I mumbled.

"Ugh. You are an evil creature you know that, bella?" Alice whined.

I smirked slightly. It wasn't everyday a person could say no to Alice and it was funny when she got upset because I turned her down.

"I've never seen anyone turn Alice down. How do you do that you must teach me?" Jasper's face lite up.

I laughed. "Just say no. If that don't work offer her something she can't refuse. I'm sure you can get down if you have to" I said suggestively.

"What exactly are you implying?" Jasper asked.

I puffed out my lips slightly while thinking. "I think you know what I mean."

"That won't work" Alice chirped.

"What makes you so sure of that".

"I know myself. I would rather drag everyone with me shopping that be having sex with Jasper." Alice said bluntly.

I blinked a few times. "Really?"

"Really." She reassured.

"Is he not big or is he bad in bed."

Alice laughed at my audacity. I laughed when I saw Edward's face. He had a look of shock and pure disgust. It wasn't surprising that he would be offended by what I said. He's old school case closed.

"That's disgusting, Bella" Edward muttered just loud enough that I could hear it.

I laughed slightly. I had not intended to offend Edward, but doing that was a bonus.

Alice finished what she was doing less than five minutes later and turned back to me and resumed what she was doing before having to fix her plans.

"Ok, Bella. First on the list of things to do is an interview."

That confused me didn't we already do that earlier today. Maybe she had something else to get off her chest that she didn't already. Or, maybe she was going to ask embarrassing sexual questions and try to make me blush. Actually, that would be more of Emmett's style. Either way I wouldn't be blushing since I really don't do it that much anymore. Once in a while and that is it, not that I can control when I blush.

"Didn't we already do this?" I asked.

"Yes, we did, but that was a train wreck if I ever saw one and I want a do over."

I shrugged my shoulders. If that is what she wanted that is what she would get. I didn't think it was that bad of an interview, I've personally had worse. I've had interviewers that tried to instigate something between me and another celebrity, but I just put that bitch in her place just like she needed to be. I've had interviewers who didn't like me and showed it, but I just got through it without a fight. I find that a big accomplishment.

"Ok, first lets talk about this album you made." Alice cheerfully said. "What was the recording process for you?"

"Well, a lot of people think it's easy. I will be the first person to tell you it is quite the opposite. The writing is the easy part, for me at least. For some songs I have more layers than others, so it really depends on the song, but it isn't like a half an hour procedure. The easiest songs take at least an hour and a half."

Everyone with the exception of Alice looked shocked. Obviously they didn't know the whole operation of creating a song.

"It takes that long?" Emmett questioned in disbelief.

"Yes it does. You gotta understand though sometimes my voice cracks and I have start over again. Sometimes I don't like the way it sounds and start over because of that, too."

"Emmett thought that you couldn't sing, either" Rosalie commented.

"Well, I will be sure to prove him wrong on both accounts."

Emmett laughed. "Yeah right."

It really going to be priceless when he saw how good I could rap. I am not only going to kill it I am going to rub it in his face for years to come. He will learn that the old Bella is gone gone gone.

"Emmett, shut up you are ruining the interview. Bella and I are the only ones that can talk. Got it, good" Alice said the last part without hearing Emmett's response. "So, back to topic. On this album you sing about many subjects cheating, abusive relationships, rape, anger, sadness, helplessness, betrayal. It really is an emotional rollercoaster. How do you deal with all the things you have been through all these years."

I closed my eyes and thought before answering the question. "I have a hidden strength that no one else has. When I am in the darkest night I know I will persevere. I can't let a single thing I have been through destroy me. It took me all of these years to realize that. That and with the grace of god."

"On the album you talk about loosing and regaining your soul and the feeling that comes along with it. When you say that is it metaphoric?"

I had not expected this question at all. I wasn't being metaphoric when I wrote and sang about loosing and regaining my soul. "When I say I lost my soul I am not over exaggerating. I truly felt like nothing. There was nothing but a hole in place of my soul. I don't ever want to feel that way again."

"How many times did you feel that emptiness."

"Actually I have felt it quite a few times. The times I had felt that way is when I have lived for people and not myself. When Edward left I felt that way for a long time. I felt that way because I lived for him and not me. When I was with him it was more of me needed him than loving him."

"Are you saying you never loved him?"

I could tell Edward was very uncomfortable by what we were talking about, but I really didn't care. He did put me through a lot and he did deserve some pain too. I don't hate him, but he can't expect for me to just be the same person I was before he left. He expected me to be a lady and I knew that and the life I have lived I can't always be ladylike. "I'm not saying I didn't love him. I'm saying that it wasn't real love it was like an obsession."

"Do you blame him for what you've been through."

"No. What I have been through isn't his fault. It isn't anyone's. It's unfortunate that I had to go through it, but I can't blame anyone for my problems."

"Okay, moving along. Apart from heartache and pain you talk about love on the album. You aren't with anyone at the moment how do you come up with the inspiration when you are single."

I smiled. "Well, I have had a lot of bad relationships, but I have had one great relationship too so that is where the love songs come from."

"Where is he?"

I felt the tears falling down my cheek fast. I had not talked about him in a while and I know I still loved him.

"Oh, Bella" Alice started grabbing my head. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not your fault you didn't know"

"Know what? What happened to him?" Emmett asked.

"He's dead" I sighed.

I know another cliffhangers, but I wanted to get something out fast seeing that I haven't posted something on this for a couple months... Review. Peace...


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, this chapter took from thursday to now, monday. I hope you like it. It has a lot of everything in it. Some comedy, heartbreaking memories, ect. Review, tell me what you like about it.. What you don't like about it.. What you want to happen.. What you don't want to happen. Peace.**  


* * *

"Dead? How?" Alice asked.

I sighed deep and long. I didn't know I was going to have to explain this, let alone talk about it. I did have a couple options I could man up and talk about it, run out of here like a child, or just say I'm not ready to talk about it.

I took a different option than I had thought I could take.

"It's not a big deal it happened a long time ago."

My voice was nonchalant and cool which came from years of heartbreaks. I guess one could call it guard or my wall. It was my way of keeping others out, my velvet rope as Janet Jackson would say. It is only one part of my guard, I have many parts. Just like I have many aspects of my personality.

I can be sweet and humble, Rude, Blunt and Vicious, or sexy and confident. It depends on which situation I am in to bring those aspects out. Right now I am in my sweet and humble aspect and will remain in it unless something comes to change it.

The usual way to change that is if someone pisses me off. It is very likely that if Lauren keeps up her trash talking that I will have to revert to that side. I don't want to have to, but if it comes to it I will get pissed and end up smacking her.

"You sure?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm positive."

I am pretty sure Alice knew there was more to it than I was saying, but backed off because she knew I didn't want to talk about it. Gotta love Alice. She may be a pain sometimes, but come down to it she always has my best interests at heart.

"Ok, lets talk about sex. You seem to sing about it on this cd."

I laughed slightly both at the audacity of Alice and the look on Edward's face.

"Alice that is gross" Edward scolded.

"Don't act like you don't want to know" Alice responded.

"I certainly want to know" Emmett grinned which gained a smack from Rosalie.

He will say anything won't he?

Jasper looked like he wanted to know. Pervert.

The only one who looked like they didn't really care was Esme and Carlisle. It seems they were the only sane ones in the room.

I laughed. "Ok, what do you want to know."

"Everything, but we can start with what is your favorite part of having sex."

I smiled. "I like the whole thing, but I like to please my men so I would have to say giving head is my favorite part."

Alice giggled, Jasper laughed, and Edward continued with his weird facial expressions. I don't get it. What is wrong with me having a sexual appetite. No one goes around and laughs or makes weird faces when Rosalie and Emmett are boning 24/7 so why should they do it for me.

Jasper was the first to say something. "They are acting like that because they think of you are pure and innocent like."

I laughed. It was particularly funny, but it would be when I answered all of Alice's sex questions.

"Keep the questions coming Alice." I smirked.

"Ok, where is the craziest place you've done it in."

Hmm. I started thinking. I have had sex in a lot of crazy places and scenarios, but which one takes the cake. I got it. Boy oh boy they are going to be shocked.

"On top of a car" I smiled, not embarrassed one bit.

Alice looked confused. "You mean like in a garage."

I licked my lips and smiled. "Nope."

Alice blinked. "You mean like in public"

I nodded and as soon as I did Edward looked like he had something sour in his mouth.

"Something wrong, Edward?" I asked innocently.

"You have had sex on top of cars in public and I have never had sex and I am more than twice your age."

I laughed. It was funny, but then it struck me that maybe it kind of made me look like a slut in their eyes. I know I am not a slut and that's what matters, but I guess I am going to have to explain it to them or rather just Edward.

"Look, I didn't do it with just any guy I was in a committed relationship with him and I don't see how I was in the wrong" I said guiltless.

"Edward, leave her alone. We all have had more sex than we care to talk about and if we wanna talk about sexual look at those two sexbots over there." Rosalie said pointing at Carlisle and Esme.

Wow. Just wow.

"We don't do it that often" Carlisle said obviously uncomfortable.

"Pfft, yeah right. You two have done it more times than anyone in this house."

"Well, you don't know my sex life so that's an unjust opinion." I say.

"How many times do you have sex a day?" Alice speaks again.

"Well, when I'm in a relationship it's usually three to five times, but when I'm not in one it's not at all"

"You don't like casual sex?" Alice wonders.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that in the state of the world today I don't trust most guys saying they don't have a disease unless I know them really well."

"Oh, I totally get that. Lets change the subject since Edward and Emmett seem to have a problem with it" Alice said not saving anyone's feelings.

"I don't have a problem with it" Emmett spoke up.

"No, you prefer we stay on Bella talking about sex, wouldn't you" Alice began.

Before he could say anything Alice was back to talking.

"I don't think you know how big fans Jasper and I are of you" Alice clarified.

I blinked. I figured Alice liked my music because she was giving this interview, but I didn't think Jasper was. My music was stained with pain and I didn't know if he could handle it.

Before I could respond Alice was showing all of the things both Jasper and Alice had of me on their ipods. It was insane to say the least. Both of them had everything possible of me. (Pictures, Interviews, Released songs, unreleased songs, ect.)

"This is just the beginning of it" Alice started. "I have every magazine that either you had an article in or were on the cover."

"Wow." I was speechless.

"So" Alice began. "When are you going to do a show for us?"

"Depends?" I answered.

"On what?"

"On what time frame I have, what songs I am going to sing, what type of place is it, how many people. It depends on a lot of things."

"How about here, seven people, a couple of days from now and you pick the songs."

Hmm. Alice obviously wanted to see me in concert really bad, or maybe she had another agenda.

"It might make certain members of this family see you in a different light" Alice continued.

That was tempting, very tempting. What do I really have to lose? I could do it, I mean it's not like I have limited singing time. It would also make Alice very happy and I don't want to make her upset.

"Besides with the exception of Jasper and I none of the family has heard you sing."

That is when it struck me that I had to do it. I had to give them my life, my story whatever it wants to be called. I had to show them that I had gone through a lot of drama and was no longer the same 'Bella' as before.

I had to show Edward the reasons I couldn't be with him. I had to show Emmett that I was not simply 'the human' anymore. I had to show Carlisle and Esme my humble beginnings and my growth, but most of all I had to show the Cullen's my life.

"How could I say no to that face" I smiled.

"You did before" Alice reminded me.

"Dahling that was then and this is now" I said with a French accent.

"What's with the French accent" Alice laughed.

"It's all part of the charm."

"Ok, lets get on to these final questions. I am going to ask another couple and then the rest of the family will."

"Ok." I eagerly said ready for the questions.

I was eager to hear what the rest of the family had to say. I knew only Alice and Jasper had heard my music, but I wanted to know what the rest of them thought of what I have been saying for the last half hour.

"First I would like to adress a rumor." Alice stated. "I heard from Mike Newton, that you and him had a thing going on after we left."

I blinked a few times after which laughing.

"Oh, people please" Was my one liner. I said it in a way that set them off laughing.

It was my tone I knew for sure. Just saying 'Oh, people please' isn't funny off the bat, you have to emphasize it in such a way to make it funny.

"Ok lets get onto my next questions" Alice said in between giggles. "Would you ever have plastic surgery." Alice was serious now, completely serious no signs of giggles or laughter.

I saw everyone's expression go from silly to serious as she asked the question.

I didn't even have to think about the question before I answered it, it was immediate like a reflex.

"Never" I started. "Everything on me is real with the exception of the tan and the blonde hair."

"Do you get in the tanning bed?"

I saw Carlisle stiffen at the mention of me in a tanning bed. It was most likely because it gives cancer.

"Hell no. I'm not lookin to get cancer. The reason I have a tan is because I am exposed to the sun in L.A because of outside concerts, video shoots, as well as other things."

"Ok one last question from me. What are you going to do about these little girls, Jessica and Lauren talking badly about you behind your back?"

I knew Lauren was talking about me, but I didn't know Jessica was too. Hmm, figures she would she's Lauren's bitch. I didn't think before I talked and just said what was on my mind, like usual.

"Right now I am laying low, but if they keep up with it I'm going to have to teach them a lesson." It was insinuating that I would go beat them up and I would I just didn't have to say it in exact words.

I think everyone got my point since they had a look of it on their face. Emmett looked like he was going to laugh if Rosalie wasn't there. Edward, Esme and Carlisle looked apprehensive. Alice had a smirk on her face along. Rosalie had a look of joy and Jasper looked nonchalant.

"I think they deserves it" Jasper broke the silence.

I laughed. I knew he only said it to break the silence. He was right those bitches did deserve to get their asses handed to them on a bronze platter. Both are trash and there ain't no way I am putting them on a silver platter.

"Jasper" Esme scolded.

"Well, it's true. Both of them have been talking about Bella for six years." Jasper defended both himself and I.

Six years. He was right they have been talking for more than half of a decade. These bitches need a life stat. They are both out of high school and still doing this little girl bullshit. It is started to get old and so are they.

"Obviously, they have no lives. They just sit down and talk about somebody who has more than ten times their money." I entered back into the conversation so Jasper wasn't alone in it.

I wasn't going to leave him in there taking all the blame. I was the one answering the question so it was on me what my answer would affect the rest of the 'Cullen's.

"Speaking of money. How much do you have?" Alice asked trying to take the situation off of these broke bitches.

"Well, I have eighty-five hundred on me right now, but back in L.A I have about close to eight million."

"In a bank right" Alice said sure that it was in a bank, but that was not the case.

"No. It's in a safe."

Alice eyes went wide, something I have never seen. It was quite funny. "A safe? Come on, Bella you need to put it in a bank. You know what lets go now."

I could tell she wasn't kidding.

"No, it's alright. My safe is the most hard to brake into and besides I have guards for that kind of thing."

"Your sure?"

"Yes" I laughed. "Calm down."

Alice sat down and composed herself.

"Besides if someone did steal from me, I would find them. Trust me, I have my ways."

"Oh really." Alice grinned. "What would you do to them?"

"I don't think I need to get descriptive, you could probably imagine it pretty well."

"I suppose I could. Ok, now it's Jasper turn for questions."

Alright, I am ready. I wonder what he is going to ask me. I made a few guesses at what his questions would be, but the first one he asked I would never in a million years of guessed.

"What is your most painful memory."

Wow, he sure didn't beat around the bush.

"In the last six years or in my whole lifetime?" I wondered.

"Both" Jasper suggested.

Hmm. I closed my eyes. I had been through a lot, but what were my most painful memories within the last six years and in my whole lifetime. I quickly figured out which were my most painful ones, but it didn't mean I was ready to say them. I breathed out knowing I was going to have to talk about it sooner or later and preferring sooner to be the best, and there aint no time like the present.

"I have been through a lot, but the most painful would have to be my mentor who was like a sister to me go on the radio and talk shit about me."

Jasper had a sympathetic look on his face for me, probably from feeling my emmence sorrow.

"What would be the most painful thing you have gone through in your lifetime?" He asked.

It was unlike the last time I knew the tears were coming and closed my eyes as they came down my cheek, fast.

"I was thirteen. I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard sounds. I went downstairs and saw my mother snorting cocaine. When I confronted her, her dealer punched me in the face, but when I punched him back she kicked me out."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"It wasn't the kicking me out that hurt me so bad as it was the look on her face after he hit me. It was the look of not caring. It was that one thing that made me not love myself."

"Have you talked about it with her about it, since?" Esme interjected.

"I have tried, believe me I have, but every time I do she changes the subject and acts like it never happened. It hasn't been right between us since then."

"Ok, my turn" Emmett announced.

Gotta love Emmett for breaking me out of that whole discussion.

"What cup size are you?" Emmett asked.

My eyes widened. I know he didn't just ask that! Rosalie smacked the back of his head repeatedly.

"A real lady doesn't answer such questions" I responded classy and lady like. "Do you have any actual questions, Emmett?"

"No."

I laughed, classic Emmett.

Next was Edward, here we go. I just don't want to answer no more serious questions.

"Who are your major influences who influence the sound of your music."

Ooh, actually a good question.

"Mary J Blige is my number one influence and you can hear the influence on my cd. Billie Holiday is another as well as others."

"Billie Holiday, Hmm which do you prefer her earlier or later recordings?"

"That's a no brainer, her later ones. Her voice felt as though it had more pain in it and to me that's inspiring."

That was the end of Edwards questions and then it was Esme's turn. She wanted to know what my favorite movie was. I told her it was 'What's love got to do with it' Tina turner's book turned film because of a situation it helped get me out of. She looked like she wanted to ask about it, but she withheld it.

Carlisle was the last one, since Rosalie didn't seem to have a question.

"I don't have a question, but I would like to talk to you in my study, later." Carlisle stated.

* * *

**We have reached the end of that chapter. Which means it is that much closer to Emmett and Bella being together in it. It's going to bed a few more chapters before anything Emmett/bella romance related happens though. You will have to wait and see.. Until next time.. Peace and love.. **


End file.
